


Rain, Cuddles, and Coffee

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: “I think you want attention,” Jens said without missing a beat.“Exactly,” Robbe confirmed. “Kiss me.”
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Rain, Cuddles, and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Their version of a cuddle scene? I think? 
> 
> Same universe as the last one I posted, but you don't have to read that one first.

It had only been a week, and barely that, since they had shared their first kiss - but that feeling only got stronger with each day that passed. It wasn't a feeling that screamed ‘ _I need to tear off your clothes right this second_ ’ or ‘ _If I don’t have you I will die_ ’ it was a feeling of… ‘ _Oh. So this is where I belong. This is where I have always belonged. This is my home._ ’ It was so wonderfully clear, now - and it annoyed them both that they hadn’t been able to see it before. 

On this particular late Saturday morning, Robbe laid in between Jens’ legs, the back of his head comfortably resting against his chest. The large hands absentmindedly sorted through the brown curls, Jens’ eyes on the screen of his phone, as Robbe flipped through a book that he had to read for class, barely paying attention to any of the words. 

They were both dressed in large hoodies, the sound of the heavy rain outside the window providing a calming background noise. 

Eventually, Robbe gave up, and threw the book to the side, letting it land somewhere at the foot of the bed. His boyfriend’s fingers slipped out of his hair as he moved, turning around until he was facing him, noticing that the brown eyes were still focused on his phone. 

“Jens.” 

“Yeah?” He still didn’t move his attention. 

“Jens,” Robbe tried again, reaching for his phone, but it was moved out of his reach at the last second. Now, he knew he was messing with him. “Jens,” he whined, reaching for the device again, but Jens was taller than him - thus had longer arms - and was able to keep it out of his reach; he pretended to still be interested in whatever was on the screen of his phone, but the large lips stretched into a smile. Finally, Robbe managed to catch his wrist - which wasn’t quite the phone wrapped in his fingers, but it did get Jens to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

“What? What do you want?” His tone carried a comedic annoyance, but Robbe could see the spark in his eyes; the way that he was struggling to keep his smile from spreading until the corners of them crinkled. Jens was still sitting up, leaning against the headboard of Robbe’s bed, and during their fight for his phone, Robbe had climbed closer, ending up straddling his waist. Jens’ hand rested gently on the small of his lower back, warming his skin even through the thick fabric of his hoodie. Robbe still had his hand around his other wrist, but they let their arms fall down, landing on the soft covers. 

“What do you think?” Robbe raised a brow. 

“I think you want attention,” Jens said without missing a beat. 

“Exactly,” Robbe confirmed. “Kiss me.” 

Jens’ hand let go of his phone to lace his fingers together with Robbe’s, doing the same with the other one, until he used the grip to his advantage, pushing Robbe backwards until he laid with his head at the foot of the bed, and Jens could hover above him. Robbe could tell that Jens was struggling to keep his smile under wraps, but has for himself, he had given up, the creases in his cheeks only growing deeper the longer he looked at Jens. He looked so good - his dark hair was messy, brown eyes shimmering in the shade of the hood that hung over his head. His lips were parted, the tip of his tongue barely visible, resting in between them. Robbe swallowed, squeezing both of his hands, that Jens still had pinned back against the mattress. 

“You’re right, I gotta kiss you,” Jens muttered - the words barely decipherable as he dove down, Robbe’s lips already parted, ready to accept the warm feeling of Jens’ tongue dancing against his own. 

As the kisses deepened, noses pressed into soft cheeks, their hands slipped apart to wander elsewhere; Jens straddled Robbe, and Robbe held onto his thighs, sitting up and pulling him closer as Jens brushed his curls backwards, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. 

After some time - who knows how long, but the rain continued to beat down against the window of the bedroom - they stopped kissing, and ended up diagonally thrown across the bed, Jens’ shoulder tucked under Robbe’s arm, the dark hair tickling his jawline. He had his arm draped across Jens’ waist, and he realised that this was one of his favourite feelings - holding onto him. Making sure that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Their hands where hovering in the air above them, as they mindlessly played with each other’s fingers. Robbe dropped a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“I like this,” Robbe whispered, voice barely audible over the rain. For a minute, Jens didn’t respond, but then he stopped moving his hand, and laced their fingers together, tilting his chin up just enough to kiss Robbe’s jawline. 

“Yeah,” Jens agreed. “Yeah, it’s good.” 

_________

It was later that day, when the rain had slowed down - but by no means stopped - that the two decided to go out into the kitchen and make coffee to warm themselves up. The plan was to make the coffee, and then get back into Robbe’s room as fast as possible to watch Netflix, and finish the half-empty bag of potato chips on the nightstand. However, as Jens scooped the coffee into the filter, Robbe was slowing the process down by wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his nose in between his shoulder blades. 

Jens was objecting through quiet mumbled and chuckles, telling him that it would go faster if he would let him go, but Robbe could feel him relaxing into the hold. 

“Hello.” The voice caused Robbe to let go of Jens quickly - not because he, himself, would mind Milan seeing them together, but because Jens wasn’t out. To anybody. Although, he didn’t seem to have jumped the way that Robbe had. “Milan,” Milan greeted. 

“Uh…” Robbe was about to introduce Jens, but Jens got to it first, the two even shaking hands before Milan moved on to mind his own business, and Jens quickly finished scooping the coffee, and closing the lid, the kitchen filling with the familiar bubbling sound, the scent soon following.

“I’m gonna find a movie, you have horrible taste,” he said, motioning towards his bedroom door. Robbe furrowed his brows, and made a noise somewhere in between a sigh, and a grunt of amusement. And then - to his surprise - Jens kissed him. Right there, in the kitchen, with Milan clearly able to see them, or at least hear the unmistakable peck. It wasn’t deep - it was just that - a peck - but it happened. And after it did, Jens paused for a moment, his face staying close to Robbe as they looked at each other. As if Jens was telling him ‘ _I may not be ready to come out to everyone, just like you’re not. But I’m not unsure. I want you, I want us. You don’t have to flinch on my account._ ’ 

After that, Jens disappeared into Robbe’s room, and at the sound of the door closing, Milan turned around, raising his eyebrows. Robbe smiled - he couldn’t help it. That feeling? The one that he had had after getting back together with Sander - it was there again, but it was different this time. Because this one wasn’t filled with nervousness, or a high from trying something completely new - this one came from pure happiness. Falling in love - not being in love; they weren’t there just yet - but falling in love. 

“That’s not Sander,” Milan raised a brow, and Robbe shook his head, taking the steps over to the cabinets and taking two coffee mugs down, waiting for the last drops to enter the pot. “He seems nice, though? You like him?”

“Yeah,” Robbe nodded. “Best friend - since forever.” And perhaps that was when it finally hit him; he was falling in love with his best friend, and there was truly no better feeling than knowing that Jens was falling right along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe it is 1am and i'm writing fics for a crackship that is never gonna happen  
> *insert ariana grande 'and what about it?' gif here*


End file.
